DGM A NEW TRANSLATION CHRISTMAS SPECIAL
by pegasusjin
Summary: In the order Christmas is one day ahead and many are preparing for the big celebration. but will it be perfect? or some unfortunate events may occur? lenaleexOC, Lavi,OC, CrossxKlaud, KronyxMiranda
1. Morning

Back at October I was planning to make a Halloween special for my fic d gray man a new translation but I didn't do it since it wasn't going to be as interesting but the Christmas spirit got into me so I decided to make one and this little special, it took around two months to finish the first part (since I had no ideas yet) and since this is a cannon fic let's just say it happens many time after the war against the earl so this special may include spoilers (please after reading this don't think I'm a maniac or someone with mental problems) this fic will have three parts morning, evening and night

PART 1 MORNING

It was the morning of December 24 snow covered the entire Black Order HQ everyone was really exited being one day to go before Christmas and jin came out of his room wearing his casual clothes (that are the same as his first uniform but his jacket is gray, the t-shirt black, blue jeans) but unlike other times he zipped it completely since it was really cold and looked around the dormitory that was completely decorated with lights and some Christmas trees. It was a free day for everyone since there weren't any missions today and even the earl didn't send its akuma that day.

He walked towards the dinning room where he ordered jerry a pizza with pepperoni and sushi with shrimps.

Receiving his order he looked around seeing that almost everyone was there, some of the science department, the finders, kazuki's team was seated alone enjoying their breakfast while Allen and kanda where as always staring at each other with killing intent and lavi tried to calm them down and since Jin was in a weird mood that day he sat down beside the two exorcists who where threading to kill each other

-good morning Jin

Said lavi with his cheerful tone

-hi……..oh come on Allen!! Kanda!! It's almost Christmas cant you be a little calmer today?

Asked Jin annoyed

-beansprout started it

-it's Allen you idiot yuu!

-ok that's it!!!! If you want to fight lets do it Christmas style!!!!

Said Jin and everyone in the dinner stared at him

-fight?

Asked Allen

-Christmas style?

Asked kanda

-yeah just follow me

Answered Jin

------Outside-----------

the surroundings where full of snow Kanda and Allen hearing the rules of Jin's idea they stared at each other with their killing intent eyes while some of the exorcist watch this

-ok at the count of 3 you start ok?

Asked Jin

-is this going to be violent? You know its Christmas

Asked Baian

-that depends

Answered Jin

-but if one gets injured lenalee will kick your ass

Said kazuki

-just forget it start counting 3……….2…………1……..

The two looked at each other ready to attack

-0!!!!!!!!!!

-DIE BEANSPROUT!!!!!!!

-ITS ALLEN YOU DUMNASS!!!!!!!!!!

The two charged towards each other while they grabbed snow from the ground

-ICE GRAVE!!!!!!

Yelled Allen throwing the snow from his left hand making it into a cross shaped attack

-FIRST AND MAYBE LAST ICE ILLUSION HELL INSECTS SNOWBALLS!!!!!!!

Yelled kanda embarrassed throwing many snow shaped hell insects from a stick he found on the ground

-what is this?

Asked lavi confused seeing kanda fighting using "a stick"

-well since there is no point at killing each other I made kanda have a stick so he wouldn't use mugen

Answered Jin

Everyone looked at the two executing their techniques in form of snow balls for a little while leaving the two exhausted

-you're going down yuu!!!

Said Allen whose crown clown was covered with snow

-I'll kill you!!

Answered kanda annoyed who was also covered with snow throwing his stick away accidentally hitting kaze who was walking around carrying some box with decorations killing him in the instant

-oh my god they killed kaze!!!!

Said lavi horrified

-YOU BASTARDS!!!!

Yelled Jin with fury

Allen and kanda saw kaze lying on the snow dead with their mouths hanging

-what the hell!!!???

-I just threw the frikking stick!!!

Jin looked at the two with fury scaring both of them

-you guys………for your selfish hatred….for you kanda calling him a beamsprout!!!! You Allen for being such a GIRL!!!! MY FRIEND KAZE IS DEAD!!!!!!!

Said Jin who had his devil eyes activated

-wait Jin!!!!

-NO WAITS ALLEN DIE WITH MY OMI NE!!!!!!!!!!!

Answered Jin and the two where caught by the effects of the devil eyes

---Kanda's illusion---

-what the hell!!???

Asked kanda who found himself only in his underwear and tied up in a bed

-yuu my dear you owe me my Christmas present

Said a voice kanda quickly recognized

-lavi!!???

Asked kanda shocked to see lavi appearing in from of him with a perverted smile on his face

-oh my cute yuu tonight where going to have a wild one

-NO GET AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cried kanda who saw lavi touching his chest with his fingers

-such a soft skin……….

-NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As you all see he got raped by lavi for ten hours

-----Allen's vision------

Allen looked around and found himself in a store but everything on his surroundings looked weird, and he felt he was being squashed

-where I'm I?

Asked Allen but then he saw Jin coming but for his surprise he looked huge

-where are we Jin? And why are you so big!?

-even if I don't like it I need to buy this crap

Said Jin annoyed

-what are you talking about?

-let's see………a pound of beansprout cost 3.50……that's too much for something I don't like

-WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEANSPROUNT!!!!??

Asked Allen furiously but then he noticed something and screamed in horror seeing that everything around him was beansprout and so was the rest of his body

-I'M A BEANSPROUT!!!!!!!!!!

------Back to reality--------

The two exorcists woke up from their dream paralyzed

-i……..i…..not a bea…

-I wasn't…..ra…

-it was a illusion made by me idiots

Answered jin

-an illusion!!???

Asked the two furiously

-yeah…….an illusion

The two looked at Jin with the same killing intent as the always show to each other and walked towards him

-you made me into a beansprout…..

-you gave a fan service to all girls who want yuuxlavi for ten hours……ten hours!!!!

-well you did kill one of my friends so that's not so bad

-WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!

Said the two activating their innocence

-wait you guys…….

-CROSS GRAVE!!!!!!

-HELL INSCETS!!!!!!!!

-OK THAT'S IT TAKE THIS WOLF METEOR SNOW!!!!!!

Yelled Jin shooting thousands of snow balls at the two

-what the hell!??? Why aren't you saying it in Japanese just like your other techniques!!??

Asked kazuki

-BECAUSE THE WRITTER HAS NO IDEA HOW TO SAY THIS TECHNIQUE IN JAPANESE!!!!!!!!!!!

Answered Jin and the two received the attack sending them towards the gates

-hey kaze isn't dead!!!!!

Said krony who looked at kaze who was getting up rubbing his head

-what happened? I saw a brown thing and then everything turned………

Kaze saw one of the meteor snow balls coming strait at him hitting him on the face and he fell to the ground dead AGAIN

After a while the kitchen was close since jerry and the other cooks were preparing the dinner so Allen and kaze (after he dug himself out of the grave Jin made) walked towards the science department where everyone was just enjoying the day and Reever looked at both of them

-hey Reever do you know where lenalee is?

Asked kaze

-she went to town really quick with meilin and Miranda to buy some last presents

Answered Reever

-no wonder why, Jin has been looking for her all day

-HEY EVERYONE HERE LOOK AT THIS!!!!!

Said komui in his goofy voice and of course when it was about looking at something made by komui everyone knew it really meant by "look at my weapon of mass destruction Komurin one hundred thousand" or "look at my new weapon to get rid of the mirouko guy"

-what is it this time?

Asked Reever but when they saw it the entire science department had their mouths hanging

-komui…….wh….wha…wha……

-it's my new creation Allen!!! Like it?

-chief……..are you serious!!!!???

-it my new and greatest invention!!!! And I'm going to test it on my favorite guinea pig

Said komui exited who was referring to the exorcist of the black spiky hair with the black pearl eyes

-----Outside--------

Baian and Harry in his wolf form were using a board to slide through the snow enjoying it like little kids while Jin and lavi made a snowman that looked like the earl

-take this earl OMAKI SUI SEN KEN!!!!!!

-HI BAN!!!!!!!

The two destroyed the snowman in an instant with both attacks provoking a gigantic explosion scaring the gatekeeper (the gate)

-that felt good

Said lavi

-yeah……..

Answered Jin

Lavi noticed something on the sky and he had his mouth hanging since it was about to fall on top of Jin

-JIN MOVE!!!!!!

-huh?!

There was a gigantic explosion and when the smoke cleared a person came out and it was lenalee who was wearing her old exorcist uniform with her dark boots activated but for lavi's surprise she had an L symbol on her uniform instead of the black orders crest

-you are not lenalee!

Said lavi pulling out his hammer

-I'm the newest android created by master komui "lenarin" and I was send to kill the perverted Jin mirouko

Answered the fake lenalee with a serious tone surprising lavi even more

-ever since komui found out about lenalee and jin he has always being trying to kill him but this is taking it too far!!!!

Said lavi but for lenarin's surprise Jin was behind lavi breathing heavily

-you alright!!?

-yeah……..damn it komui sending another robot assassin against me……..BUT THIS TIME ITS A ANDROID THAT LOOKS LIKE LENALEE!!!!! WHAT A CHEAP TRICK IS THAT!!!! LIKE IF DEALING WITH THE KIRAYU AND AKUMA WASN'T ENOUGH!!!!!!!!

Said Jin who was really annoyed but then their heard the evil laughter of komui and the two exorcist looked at komui on the gate

-mirouko your time has come now that I created the perfect android for housekeeping and taking care of you lenarin 1 !!!!!!!

-cheap!!! You know I can't fight against lenalee!!! or an android that looks like her!!!!

-that's why!!! Now die and receive the divine punishment for daring to take lenalee's first kiss and being her boyfriend!!!!!!

-you want her to die virgin right?

Asked lavi and hearing this komui's heart got filled with rage

-DON'T EVEN ASK THAT LAVI NOW LENARIN KILL THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!

Ordered komui and she without hesitating obeyed leaving the two with their mouths hanging

-even us?

Asked Baian who was still on the board

-YEAH EVEN YOU!!!!!!!!

Answered komui and for Harry and Baian's surprise lenarin used her enbu kyrikaze at them sending them flying

-AND YOU CALL THIS A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!!!!!????

Asked kaze who jumped from a window of the tower and Allen followed

-KAZE YOU'RE ALIVE!!!

-OF COURSE I AM I WAS JUST UNCONCIOUS AND YOU DARE TO BURY ME!!

-I'll clean the place from you perverted people who want to touch my lenalee!!!!!!!!!

Said komui while four Komurin's 2 appeared behind him

-THAT'S WHY WE USUALLY DON'T GET BREAKS SINCE THIS THING ALWAYS HAPPENS!!!!

Said Allen annoyed who charged towards the komurin's so did kaze and lavi

-why the hell you planned this today stupid komui!!??

Said Jin who put himself ready to fight the fake lenalee

-because I knew I would got you off guard now that lenalee is away right now she wont save you like the last one thousand seven hundred and forty two times!!!!!!

-keep the count? Damn it komui get a life

lenarin charged towards jin at a speed even faster than lenalee's dark boots and kicked jin on the stomach sending him flying towards the trees where he crashed

-damn she is as strong as lenalee so it seems I have no choice

Said Jin who saw lenarin made a gigantic jump and her dark boots turned into a gigantic drill

-O.O!!!!!!!!!

-die mirouko

Said lenarin who started to fall at an incredible fast speed towards Jin

-it's the end mirouko!!!!!!

Said komui laughing like a maniac

The three exorcist saw behind them lenarin crash on top of jin paralyzed, they never knew komui will actually would went so far but he did but for their surprise they saw jin with his silver ranked armor holding the drill on his hands leaving everyone speechless (with the background music "launch ryu sei ken" from saint seiya if you want to hear it just send me a e-mail)

-you stopped an attack like that!!!??

Asked kaze

-how the hell did you get your silver armor!!!??? Wait…..SINCE WHEN YOU CAN SUMMON AN ARMOR IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!??

Asked lavi

-AND WHY THE HELL WE ARE HEARING BACKGROUND MUSIC FROM ANOTHER ANIME THAT IS WAY BETTER THAN THIS ONE!!????

Asked Allen furiously

-first is because I kick ass and I cant die second this is a spoiler since I think in the next chapters in DGM a new translation I will show you my bronze armor for the first time since I only summoned my silver once against Kazan….oh wait but later on I will be able to summon it and third that's even more simple. Pegasusjin's drug "IS SAINT SEIYA!!!!" And that anime has one of the best soundtracks in both anime and movies in all anime history and since my silver ranked armor looks like the one from the main character and this is his main theme……… 

-OK STOP TALKING LENARIN KILL HIM NOW!!!!!!!!

Yelled komui but for his surprise a wind tornado hit lenarin and she was send flying and crashed on the ground in a million pieces

-NI SAN!!!!!!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE JIN ALONE!!!!!!!

Yelled the real lenalee who came out behind komui and started to kick him on the head

-thanks lenalee

Said kaze as he destroyed the last Komurin

-now ni san apologize to Allen, kaze, lavi, Baian, Harry and jin

Ordered lenalee who was really angry

-I will to everyone but never to ji…. (Receiving another kick on his head)

-thanks lenalee

Said Jin who looked at her savior wearing her usual black dress

-I heard many explosions close so I came as fast as I can and as expected it was my brother

-it's still early but we should start finishing with the preparations

Said kaze

-right and komui will clean the mess he made

Answered Jin and everyone left leaving komui behind

Komui got up slowly as he saw the group leave but he noticed something. Something dropped on Jin's pocket in his jacked it and he grabbed it leaving him surprised to see what it was

Well at last I have ideas next two chapters coming soon


	2. Evening

CHAPTER TWO EVENING

Jin couldn't believe what was happening; he looked around his pockets desperately. He felt like dying since he couldn't fine it

-did I drop it!!??

Asked Jin on his head nervously

-what's wrong Jin?

Asked lenalee while they walked around the dormitories helping with the decorations

-ah…..its nothing don't worry

He answered nervously as he ran towards his room

-what's wrong with him?

Asked a girl around 13 who had the same white hair as Allen and a pair of beautiful yellow eyes who was wearing a exorcist uniform like lenalee's old one alongside meilin

-I don't know Aleena…….since my brother tried to kill him today he's being like that

-by the way I'm looking for father

-its hard to see Allen as a father even after some time when they used Allen's genes and rode's to make you

Said lenalee making Aleena giggle

-well its because my birth is so weird maybe

Inside his room Jin looked around the whole area and couldn't find it he was starting to panic. He knew he put in on his pocket but after that fight with lenarin 1 he may had dropped it outside so he ran outside his room

Allen was in his room wrapping some presents he had ready for his best friends until someone knocked the door he hid the presents and opened the door and for his surprise it was krony

-what's up krony?

-Allen-Kun I need you're help

-what's wrong

-well…….can you…you…yo… HELP ME IN WRAPPING THIS PRECENET FOR MIRANDA!!???

Asked krony showing the present as Allen's eyes widened when he saw it

-krony…….you like Miranda?

Asked Allen making krony blush

-well….I wants to give her a present THAT'S IT!!!!! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!!??

Asked krony turning into his fighting mode scaring Allen

-no!! I mean I'll help you buubbutt…

-NO BUTS HELP ME OR I'LL SUCK YOUR BLOOD DRY!!!

-I was going to help you even if you threaten me

-really?

Asked krony turning back to normal

-yeah

-cool!!!!

-you like Miranda right?

-YES!!!! No I mean no…

-hehe sure…

In the science department Jin arrived asking everyone there about "that" since they where the only ones they knew about it

-damn it Jin you lost it!?

Asked Reever

-hey I was attacked remember?! Besides lenalee likes to clean my room and of course she would find about it! And thanks to that komui I tried to look for it outside but I couldn't find it

-damn this is hard try asking Cross

-Cross!!??

-yeah he may use that women Maria to help you track it

-like if I would ask help to that womanizer

-come on he got the point already he cant touch or seduce lenalee ever since that day (you will see it later on in DGM a New Translation)

-damn ok…

In the lounge general cross was drinking wine alone looking at the rest of the generals who where with him except general klaud nine

-there is no girl to hang with BORING!!!

Said cross annoyed

-CROSS!!!

Called Jin who walked towards him

-oh look who is it is! The mirouko guy

-mirouko guy?

Asked Jin on his head

-well it seems you want my help

-how did you know?

-I'll help you but you must do something for me

-not paying bills

Said Jin annoyed

-no…….but I'll tell you after I finish the job

-ok!!!

-you're looking for the (censored) right?

-yeah

-komui found it

-WHAT!!!!!!!!!????

-I saw him with it

-FUCK!!!!

-ok now that you know do this for me

Said cross grabbing him and left the place

The two where outside and Jin was really surprised

-you………want me to tell you if the gift is alright?

-yeah……..

Answered cross embarrassed

-So you like Klaud for real?----_"finally this guy needed to calm down and stay with one lady only"_

-yeah……

-ok you say you will giver her a gold necklace with a beautiful diamond?! Wow that's great!!

-you think so?

-yeah if that's all thanks cross at least I don't have to owe you and need to pay debts

Said Jin who ran towards the entrance

In the main hall many finders where singing Christmas songs while Baian alongside meilin listen to them

-young love isn't cute?

Asked lavi looking at the two who blushed

-lavi!!!  
called jin who can running towards him

-what is it?

-komui has it!!!

-komui has what?

-you know!! He has the (censored)!!!

-WHAT!!!!!???

-yeah the situation is that bad

-ok I'll call Allen and kaze then we will go and rescue your (censored)

----Some minutes later------

The four exorcist where nervous. Lenalee once told them that that room was forbidden to all people. Komui's secret lab the most mysterious place in all the HQ

-are you ready for anything?

Asked Jin to everyone

-No!!

said the other three

-but guys!!

-man you seem to not know the stories of that room!!

Said lavi who was trembling in fear

-they say he has created monstrous creatures!!

Said kaze who was the same as lavi

-komurin is a monstrous creature so I don't see the….

-they say that is also a torture room and uses his victims as experiments!!

Said Allen

-ok ok but remember……..we have been in worse situations….we have raised our power to the limits and being victorious!! Don't you remember!!?

Asked jin and everyone did remeber all those fights they had agaisnt the noah in the ark

-we cant lose!!! We are the warriors of hope!! We…..

-ok we get your point

said lavi

-man!!! I was about to make another of those inspiring speeches you all love!!!!!

-I know but this is a romantic comedy right fic now not the real series

-oh! Right then lets go!!------_"lets hope i remeber the speech for another _ocation_" _

Said jin who opened the door and when they did it they where shocked

-WHAT THE HELL!!!!!???

Asked the four looking at the lab that was gigantic that looked even bigger than the HQ itself and one of each version of Komurin appeard before them

**-intruder alert!!!!**

Said Komurin 1

**-eliminate the intruders!!!**

Said komui 2

-jin leave this guys to us go on ahead!!!

Said Allen pulling out his sword

-WHAT!!??

-man we have no time if we don't do this before the party starts we will get in trouble

said kaze

-oh right ok see ya then just don't die you guys

**-----An epic battle of valor, sweat, blood and sacrifices later-----**

jin felt the presence of all his friends get weaken so did their opponents, but then jin remembered he couldn't feel the in the first place since they where all robots as he ran towards another door in front of him but it was impossible to open

-it's too heavy…….OMAKI RYU SEI KEN!!!!

With the power of his meteor punch he opened the door and he had his mouth hanging when he saw he was in a enormous throne room and at the other side there was a man wearing a tunic and a gold helmet

-so you've come jin

said the man removing his helmet and as expected it was komui

-man I came for the (censored)

-I never knew……..you would come all this way for the (censored)…..you've proven yourself as a………

-CUT THE CRAP AFTER ALL MY FRIENDS SACRIFICES I WON'T LET YOU'RE LIES DECIEVE ME!!!

Said Jin furiously as he threw a punch at komui on the chest but it didn't do any effect

-WHAT!!??

-I'm sorry but I don't have it….

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE IT!!?? I WAS TOLD THAT YOU HAD IT NOW YOU WONT TALK AWAY FROM IT!!!!

Said Jin furiously using his meteor punch but again it was useless

-how the hell komui is this powerful!!??

Asked Jin nervously but he was surprise to see tears on komui's eyes

-I'm sorry……I know all the things I've done to you are wrong….but…

-huh!!!?

-there is no time for that!! You have to get the (censored) back before the night!!! The (censored) it's behind my throne…..go Jin!!

Said komui leaving Jin speechless

-did komui……finally regrets his acts?

Asked Jin as he walked towards the throne

-_**WAIT!!!!!**_

Said komui whose voice changed and Jin looked behind him and he was shocked seeing komui's black hair turned gray and his eyes red

-komui!!??

-_**I WONT LET YOU GET THE (censored)!!!!!! I WILL NEVER LEAVE LENALEE TO YOU!!!! IT'S TIME TO DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!**_

-Wait a minute!!!! Haven't I have seen this before?….epic battles with a time limit……..powerful enemies almost godlike (the komurin's are almost invincible except for lenalee)…….the leader who wears a tunic and a helmet that has two different sides……DAMN PEGASUSJIN STOP WITH YOUR SAINT SEIYA THING!!!!!!! THIS IS FRIKKING RIPOFF FROM THE 12 PALACES SAGA!!!!!

Yelled Jin annoyed looking at the sky

_**-DIE JIN!!!! KOMUI'S EXPLOTION!!!!!**_

-WTF!!??? THAT'S SO RIPOFF FROM GEMINI SAGA GALAXIUM EXPLOTION!!!!!!

Said Jin annoyed as he saw thousands of komui's faces headed towards him and blew up in front of him

-_**JAJAJAJA IT'S THE END!!!**_

Said komui laughing like a maniac looking at jin who was getting up slowly

-damn…….instead of planets blowing in front of me komui's attack its to retarded!!

Said Jin annoyed

-_**STILL ALIVE!!?? THEN I'LL SEND YOU TO THE KOMUI'S DIMENSION!!!!!**_

-NOT ANOTHER RIPO…..

-BROTHER!!!!!!

Yelled a voice jin recognized and it was the heroine anti-komui

-LENALEE!!!!

-brother!!!?? What are you doing now having mortal combats between our friends against your komuis!!!?? and having a final battle between you and jin!!?

Asked lenalee really annoyed scaring komui

_**-well…..i….i was just……THEY INVADED MY EXPERIMENTAL ROOM!!!!!!!!! **_

-that is way bigger that meets the eye

Said jin

-Jin I told you not to come to this room!!

-yeah but this time it was necessary

said jin

-_**AND HE MADE THIS GREAT BATTLE JUST TO GET BACK THAT STUPID…..**_

-MY CHANCE OMAKI SUI SEI KEN!!!!!!!

Yelled jin using his comet punch and komui recived it as he was send flying and crashed on the ground defeated

-JIN!!!!!!!!

-I'll explain later ok?

Said jin while he ran towards the throne and under it he found "it" and followed lenalee

----two hours later------

-so you got it?

Asked lavi

-yeah its right here

answered jin showing to everyone the (censored)

-we fought for that!!??

Asked Allen

-HEY!!

-for a friend it was worth it

said kaze

-I know luckily you will be able to move in some few hours

Said Jin looking at the three exorcists on beds full of bandages that made them look like mummies

-I never knew Christmas in the order would be……so painful

said lavi

-LAVI!!!!

Called Aleena who ran towards his bed and hugged him making him scream in pain

-LET GO GIRL YOU'RE KILLING ME!!!

Cried lavi surprising Aleena

-sorry…

said Aleena embarrassed

-you came to visit lavi not me!?

Asked Allen

-of course but lavi is more cutter that's why I worry more about him

Answered Aleena

-so that's the OC whose pairing with lavi weird that it's the first time I see her

Said kaze looking at Aleena hugging lavi again

-its because she hasn't been introduced in the real DGM a new translation

said jin

-really?!

-since you know……..supposedly we are going barely to the final room of Noah's ark and all….and it would take a little while so why not introduce her now?

-yeah you're kinda right

_**Yeah this fic is that crazy the battle in komui's secret room was based on the 12 palace saga In SS **_

_**Now that the (censored) was rescued from komui's evil hands, will our heroes make it this Christmas? Will I show what is the (censored) thing is that left Allen, lavi and kaze half dead fighting for it? Will people stop making to many yaoi fics from these series? since male readers like me want to read DGM fics but most of them are yaoi…..Find out in the final chapter of DGM A NEW TRANSLATION CHRISTMAS SPECIAL (except the final part since it its simply impossible to stop fan girls and their wild dreams XD) **_


	3. Night

Final Chapter Night

The sun barely went down when everyone was in the dinner enjoying the party. The exorcists Allen, lavi and kaze barely where able to leave the bed after fighting against the komurins

-hey lavi you're alright!!!  
Said kazuki to his best friend

-yeah I thought I wasn't going to make it

Answered lavi

-by the way lavi someone is taking your girl

Said kaze to lavi who was surprised

-since when do I have a……

Lavi looked at Aleena hugging jin and jealousy came out, specially since jin became accidentally a PIMP for being so nice since two exorcist (Miranda and meilin) two Noahs (lulubell and road) and the girl lou fa had a crush on him and now Aleena, this made lavi walked towards where jin was talking with Allen and pull him away from Aleena taking him to the main hall

-hey lavi what are you doing?

Asked Jin confused

-stay away from my girl

-your girl? You have a girlfriend?!

Asked Jin exited making a vein pop out lavi's forehead

-get away from Aleena before she starts to like you!!

-man……..i know you like her and all but chill I love lenalee and even so she is too young for me she is just some months old…..well after she was born and entered inside Hebraska world that people age 13 years every four days here

-oh really? You don't like her?

-she is cute and pretty but hey! Look at me I'm 18 they will call me lolicon if I go out with her but since you are way more childish it's alright

-shut up!

-no you shut up or you want to settle it……..

-NO!! No more Christmas fights that's too much

Kanda who was walking around that area looked at lavi and ran away screaming like a girl (after being raped by a guy illusion or not don't say you wont get traumatized)

-what's wrong with him?

Asked lavi confused

-I don't know

Answered Jin who was of course lying

After finishing the Dinner which most of the parasite type exorcist took most of the food (Allen, krony and jin). Everyone was now waiting for the clock to mark 12 since most of the younger exorcist wanted to open their presents desperately

-------1 minute for Christmas------

While everyone was looking at the clock Jin was seated on one of the tables thinking a lot as he was drinking some eggnog, lenalee looked at this and sat down beside him making his face turn red

-what's wrong?

-it's….nothing

-don't lie I know you well so tell me you cant be sad 30 seconds away from Christmas

-well i…….

-its something bothering you?

-no it's……

-MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!

Yelled everyone exited

Everyone started to grab the presents from the gigantic Christmas tree exited, kanda was really annoyed when he received Allen's present that was a book about anger management so was Allen who received a bunch of beamsprout from kanda

-stop it its Christmas

Said lavi

-stupid apprentice!!!

Called cross making Allen more angrier

-WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!???

-here

Said cross giving Allen a little present and this surprised him

-just because you are my stupid apprentice I give you this

-wow….thanks master

Said Allen opening it but fury filled his heart. It was a little notebook that was full of cross debts

-like it? Its only 100,000,000 dollar debts best present for my stupid apprentice don't you think?

-you bastard!!!  
Said Allen on his head

-hey Allen!!!  
Called Jin and Allen noticed for his surprise Jin had a big box for him and he did not hesitate to run towards it

-wow for me!!??

Asked Allen exited

-yeah your one of my best friends so why not?

-you're so nice jin-kun!!  
Said Aleena who came out of nowhere and hugged him

-your daughter is so cute if I get refused by lenalee I'll marry her okay?

Asked Jin to Allen whose mouth almost hit the floor and Aleena blushed

-don't even dare…….

Said Allen pulling out his clown clown

-well if you like my gift will you accept?

-SURE!!!!

Answered Allen ripping the paper and he was shocked what he saw

-this……is

-like it?

-JIN YOU BASTARD!!!!!!

Yelled Allen with fury chocking Jin

-what is it Allen-ni san?

Asked kaze but when he saw it he couldn't avoid laughing

-what its happening here?

Asked lavi when he saw Allen's present he couldn't avoid laughing

-STOP LAUGHING!!!!!

-a beamsprout shaped armor!!?? That's funny!!!

Said kaze laughing even harder

-BUT ALLEN YOU LOVED TO HAVE AN ARMOR LIKE MINE SO WHY!!??

Asked Jin who was being murdered by his own friend

-BUT NOT A BEAMSPROUT ARMOR!!!!!

-BUT YOU ARE ONE ARENT YOU!!??

-YOU (cencosed)!!!!!!!

-daddy don't say that!!!!

-sorry Aleena but he is pissing me off!!!

------------In another place------------

krony walked towards Miranda nervously who was seated by herself looking at everyone enjoying this day

-miranda…

-oh hi krony

-well i……

-what is it?

-I WANT YOU TO HAVE THIS!!!!!!!

Answered krony giving her a present and she was surprised by this

-thank you krony!! You're the first to give me something in many years

-really?

-yes……..its nice from your part krony

She answered opening the present

Krony closed his eyes and turned around trembling in fear, Miranda was his second crush in all his life and didn't knew almost nothing about her except about being so useless

-wow it's beautiful!!!

Said Miranda exited

-really!!?

Asked krony nervously turning around but he noticed something was wrong

-a golden necklace!! It's so beautiful!!!

Said Miranda whose face was completely red

-ah…miranda….

-I knew you were rich but giving me this……its so…

-Miranda…

-oh and look you also gave me a………

Miranda giggled when she shown a really small red t-shirt

-I'm not that small but it's cute

-miranda…

-what is it?

-that's…….not my present for you

-I don't get it

-well……..i don't know how those two things came out but…….

Everyone heard a scream that came from general klaud nine, krony was shocked to see she was holding one of his carnivore plants

-WHAT IS THIS!!!! IT'S EATING MY MONKEY!!!!

Cried klaud looking at the plant who had her monkey's legs coming out of its mouth

-I never gave you this abomination my dear klaud I'll destroy it!!!!!

Said cross pulling out his judgment anti-akuma weapon

-NO!!!!! THAT WAS MIRANDA'S PRESENT!!!!!

Cried krony who got in the way and got shot by cross

-krony!!  
Cried Miranda who ran towards him

-I'm sorry…..but that was…your present…since the plant likes being with girls it would be a great body guard……..but it seems it likes to eat monkeys

Said krony

-this is getting crazy

Said lavi looking at the scene

-but I don't get it how can they have mistaken both presents?

Asked Allen

-because the color of the wrapped paper it's the same

Answered Jin

-oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Said everyone who was looking at this

-so this little jacket was for the monkey?

Asked Miranda

-of course I made it with all my love (after convincing the science department to do it for him)

-let go of my monkey you stupid plant!!! And of course cross that's sweet of you  
Said klaud activating her "unknown innocence" (they haven't shown it in the manga so how I'm I suppose to know?)

The plant hearing this spit the monkey and hit komui who was a mile away killing him instantly

-wow komui died

Said Reever who didn't seem surprised

Everyone stayed quiet for a minute until they started celebrating for his dead

-nah he'll get up soon anyways even if you kill him one thousand times

Said Jin who walked outside and lenalee followed him

---------Outside-----------

-what's wrong Jin you've been acting weird all this day

Said lenalee while Jin stopped walking

-well I……maybe I'm just nervous

He answered

-nervous of what?

-I………I……

Jin turned around and looked at lenalee giving her his usual smile

-its cold in here why wont we just go inside

Said jin taking off his jacket and put it on lenalee

-ok

She saw as both of them walked towards the entrance

Both of them stop when they saw it was snowing more than it was before. Lenalee felt something was inside one of pockets on jin's jacket

-hey Jin you have something here

said lenalee and jin noticed it and turned around nervously

-WHAT!!!??? I LEFT IT ON MY JACKET!!!!!!!!????

He asked himself on his head

Lenalee was completely surprised to see what it was; it was a small black box which had a gold ring with a little emerald on the center

-a ring?

Asked lenalee surprised making Jin's face completely red

-Well…..I……_-----"oh well lets just do it"_

jin walked towards her, grabbing her left hand he put the ring on her finger and lenalee blushed seeing this

-will you…….

-of course!!

she answered instantly kissing him on the lips

Both of them separated as their faces where red

-really?

Asked Jin who still didn't sound so convinced

-of course stupid

-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!!!!!!!!????

Asked komui with fury who saw all the scene with everyone else

-we saw everything!!  
said lavi making both of their faces red

-let me be the man of honor please!!!  
said Allen

-NO!!!!! I WONT ALLOW IT!!!!

Yelled komui with fury

-too late she accepted

said jin pulling out his tongue

-well ok…….only because it's Christmas then next day i'll try to kill you again!!!

-now what are we waiting here for? Lets go and continue the party!!!

Said kaze and everyone agreed as they entered the HQ

-jin...

called lenalee

-what is it?

-merry Christmas Jin

she said surprising jin but he smiled at her

-merry Christmas lenalee

THE END

**NOTES**

**Aleena it's an OC of mine it belongs to Jasaiya Hawkins she will appear later on DGM a new translation**

**To all the readers Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!**


End file.
